Destemida?
by Lais Potter Cullen
Summary: Em uma caminhada na floresta com seus amigos, Bella Swan, em um estado de necessidade encontra uma casa extremamente perfeita, mas estranha na floresta. Ao adentrar na casa, ela nao ainda não sabia o que estava traçado em seu destino.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo Um

Já estava me cansando de tanto andar. Bebendo água a todo o tempo, e jogando-a em mim. Estava com muito calor, situação muito rara em Forks. Moro atualmente na casa de meu pai, Charlie. Havia muito tempo que não via minha mãe Renee, e estava planejando umas ferias com Ângela lá.

O calor e a sede me dominava. Mas eu não iria desistir de conhecer a flor que Ben e Jéssica falaram a semana inteira. E também, Mike confirmou para mim que perto havia uma nascente. Mas não estava aguentando. Minhas pernas tremiam, e minha respiração não estava controlada.

Precisava parar!

- Jess! - Ela estava ao lado de Mike tendo uma conversa nada decente. - Jess, estou cansada, vou para um pouco. Podem seguir, eu os alcanço rápido.

Ela iria protestar, mas minha cara não deveria estar muito boa. Não queria atrapalhar, afinal, nunca, em toda a historia da garota mais aventureira de Phoenix, minha cidade natal, eu fizera uma trilha. Eles estavam acostumados, com o calor, a sede.

Eu não acreditava que minha enorme e congelada garrafa de água, já teria acabado. Deveria ter pensado um pouco ao invés de me molhar toda. Minhas roupas pregavam de suor, e de água. Eu me sentia fedida.

Resolvi por fim, andar mais um pouco, por outro lado da pequena trilha. Tanto que finalmente achara a nascente que Mike me falara. Bebi água, muita água. Molhei-me mais. Era melhor me sentir molhada, do que suada e pregolenta. Sentei ao lado de uma rocha, na tentativa de minha roupa secar, pelo o menos um pouco. Tentativa inútil! O Sol estava muito fraco, com um brilho quase que nem dava para perceber. As nuvens do céu estavam escuras. E o tempo se fechando, era melhor, eu sair logo dali, foi a primeira coisa que pensei. Mike, Jess, Ângela, Tyler e Ben já deviam estar longe.

Um calafrio passou sobre mim. O medo, de estar nessa floresta, tão distante, tão enorme. Começava dos pés, passando pela minha espinha e enfim, percorrendo todo o copo. O pior de tudo, e que já estava escurecendo.

Eu era corajosa, destemida como meu pai vivia me dizendo. Mas o pior de tudo, e que a questão não era de ser corajoso ou não. Era de sobrevivência.

Eu não tinha QUALQUER meio de comunicação. E nada adiantaria, na floresta, sem sinal. Um vulto! Um vulto veio ate a mim. E me fez estremecer. Eu corri, e cai.

Era uma pegada. GIGANTE. E obvio que não era de humano. Tirando o fato, de que talvez essa tal pessoa fosse um enorme gigante, gordo e pezudo de numero 50.

Mas não. Era animal. Um lobo? Uma onça? Quem sabe?

O medo não passava. E quando vi que o vulto que se repetia a cada milésimo de segundo, havia parado, por pelo o menos esse tempo em que havia caído, assoprado o pequeno ferimento, e analisado a "pegada", havia parado. E eu agradecia por isso.

Então prossegui a minha "caminhada"... O ceu escuro demais, a floresta sombria, e percebia-se o afastamento dos animais. Os vagalumes que estavam me ajudando a iluminar o caminho (só a Lua nao ajudava) se afastavam. Era como se fosse um imã. Mas eu não liguei.

Estava concentrada em apenas uma coisa, que eu ate agora não sabia o que era. Talvez achar uma saída? Impossível. Ou talvez na esperança de como se fosse mágica achar um hotelzinho baratinho, para mim tomar um banho e descansar as minhas pernas por pelo o menos um instante. Ou, quem sabe um táxi idem, para me levar para casa, e eu abraçar meu pai e dormir em minha confortável cama.

Isso para mim, não existia. E por um momento eu me senti perdida. Perdida em uma imensa floresta. Sozinha no mundo. E o meu coração, desacelerava.

E pra mim, eu poderia morrer, porque não fazia tanta diferença.

Andei mais lentamente, e quando quase tudo estava desabando. Eu encontrei uma casa, linda, e perfeita, enorme e de vidro. E uma ponta de esperança me preencheu por completo.

Eu corri. Eu corri como nunca antes. Meu refugio feliz estava ali, pertinho de mim. A minha salvação.

Eu espiei um pouco, não tinha ninguém na sala. Mas todas as luzes estavam acesas, então não vi problema de tocar a campainha. E se a pessoa aparecer de pijama, diria "me desculpe, estou sem saber das horas, porque estou perdida nessa floresta mal assombrada." Falaria com muita, muita raiva.

E o tempo estava passando e as minhas esperanças foram diminuindo quando uma mulher de cabelos cor de bronze apareceu, ela era radiante. Uma mulher perfeita. E ao seu lado, um homem, perfeito como a outra. Ambos pálidos e olhos dourados. Um dourado que eu nunca vira antes.

- Ola - Disse sem graça, pelos tantos motivos - Hum... Eu me perdi. E não sei exatamente o que vim fazer aqui, mas...

- Entre garota, entre! - A moca me chamou e o homem assentiu. Incentivando-me a entrar.

Quando eu entrei na sala tinha mais cinco pessoas sentadas no enorme sofá. Eu reparei na sala. Era tão linda. E mal, percebi que todos eles estavam incomodados, e dois, tampavam o nariz. E nesse momento, eu me cheirei, eu sabia que não deveria ter vindo. Estava fedendo, ainda um pouco molhada. E eles?

Limpos e secos, salto alto para as duas mulheres, e os homens se vestiam como príncipes. Todos perfeitos, todos com olhos dourados. Menos dois. Um cabelo cor de mel e olhos pretos perfeitos. Ele era o mais lindo. Olhava-me intrigado e tampando o nariz. O outro, era imóvel, completamente estranho. Não era lindo como os outros, mas tinha certa beleza que se você reparasse perceberia. Ele era o loiro estranho. A garota que estava ao seu lado, deveria ser seu par. Ela era baixinha, tinhas cabelos curtos e repicados, perfeitos. Parecia uma fadinha. A outra loira que de tanta semelhança parecia irmã gêmea do loiro estranho. Ela me olhava com indiferença, e o outro. O enorme, e lindo, parecia ser um dos mais simpáticos.

Todos tinham um par, menos o bonitão, de cabelo cor de mel.

Naquela sala, todos me avaliavam. E isso me dava certo incomodo.

A vergonha me invadiu. Todas as minhas chances de ser mesmo corajosa como os outros dizem, voltaram. Eu era corajosa de estar ali. Pessoas tão diferentes. E eu uma formiga no meio dessas pessoas. Mas de repente como magia, eu me tranqüilizei, e me senti como se estivesse nas nuvens.

O loiro estranho se incomodou mais.

- Então... Venha cá comigo, vamos trocar de roupas e você precisa comer alguma coisa.

- NÃO -foi um pouco mais alto do que pensei. E me envergonhei, novamente - E que, eu só queria ir pra casa.

- Mas... Espere um pouco, você deve estar com fome, e sede... - Ela disse adivinhando completamente. A fome e sede me dominavam.

- Ok. - Disse um pouco nervosa. E ela me conduziu ate o segundo andar de sua imensa casa.

- Então... - Ela perguntou. - O que aconteceu?

- Eu... - Pensei um pouco em responder, eu não a conhecia, e não poderia lhe dar informações sobre a minha vida. - Estava em uma caminhada, e fui beber água, e me perdi.

- Ah! - Ela disse, como se não tivesse muito interessada. - Bom... Eu sou Alice. E você?

- Sou Isabella. Mas gosto de Bella. - Disse sorrindo e cumprimentando-a em um aperto de mão.

- Bella, tenho certeza que seremos grandes amigas. - Ela disse e eu sorri.

Algo nela me transmitia paz. E era algo muito bom, uma tranqüilidade quase que só existia nos meus sonhos. Eu sabia de uma forma ou de outra que podia acreditar nela.

Enquanto isso, Alice conversava comigo enquanto tomava banho. O bonitão de cabelos cor de mel se chama Edward. O loiro estranho que era realmente seu par era Jasper. Emmet e Rosalie outro par, o grandão e a loira gêmea do Jasper. Todos eram irmãos. Carlisle e Esme os que me atenderam, seus pais. Uma coisa que nunca pecaria pela minha cabeça, e claro. Eles são perfeitos, e nunca aparentariam ser pais de mais de cinco adolescentes.

Mas uma coisa me intrigava como irmãos poderiam estar namorando?

Porque eles me receberam dessa forma? Alguns bons, e outros ruins.

Havia várias perguntas em minha cabeça sem respostas.

Narrativa Charlie

Bella, a minha pequena, havia sumido. E eu sabia que nunca deveria ter deixado-a sair para uma trilha. Mike chegara preocupado em minha casa, quando chegava da delegacia, quando me dissera que Bella havia sumido e não conseguiam a encontrar por qualquer parte da floresta.

Meu coração parou no momento. E foi quando pensei que minha Bella, tão corajosa, mas ao menos tempo tão indefesa... Nessa floresta, sozinha!

Ainda não criei forcas para contar para Renee. E penso em ainda nem contar. Só depois de encontrar Bella, só depois.

Eu, meu amigo fiel Harry e mais a metade do pequeno corpo de policiais de Forks saímos para procurar Bella na floresta. E ainda estamos por aqui.

A única coisa que me mantinha vivo, era a chance de saber que Bella de uma forma ou de outra poderia estar viva.

Mas são tantos os assassinatos que estão acontecendo em Forks, e todos com indícios de não ser humano. Talvez o spray de pimenta que lhe dei poderia fazer diferença, ou não... 


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dois

**Narrativa Bella**

Alice realmente era uma fadinha. Tão meiga, tão fofa, mas tão misteriosa!

Não só ela, mas como toda a família que mais tarde descobri A família Cullen. Ela e sua familia acharam realmente melhor eu ir embora amanha de manhã Eu não concordei muito, meu pai deveria estar enlouquecendo, e eu não conhecia essas pessoas. Mas não. Eles insistiram muito e eu acabei aceitando a decisão deles.

Eu fiquei "hospedada" em um enorme quarto de hospedes, era lindo, e mais perfeito do que em meus sonhos.

Eu já iria dormir, mas percebi que ninguém havia dormido ainda. Assustou-me, afinal já era quase meia-noite.

Andei de mansinho para fora do quarto, e finalmente os vi se ajustando em seus quartos. Algo rápido.

Deitei em minha cama. Pena que não conseguia dormir, a noite estava tão linda que preferi contempla-la.

Edward, Jasper. Eles são estranhos. Porque eles agiam daquela forma? Porque eles tampavam o nariz sempre que eu estava perto? E como já havia dito, eu quero respostas.

Talvez seje cedo demais, talvez fosse só minha imaginação. Mas não, havia algo muito estranho nesta família, algo que eu não conseguiria explicar. Algo tão incomum.

O fato de sua maioria ter olhos dourados, parecer tão desinteressados em tudo. Rosalie, não gosta de mim. Ela não me conhece, tudo bem. Mas ela é mais diferente dos outros. Seu olhar de desprezo para mim é o que comprova tudo.

Eu finalmente consegui dormir, por um breve momento, já que os pesadelos tão recentes me atormentavam a todo o tempo.

- Eu sei, só acho isso errado. – Ouvi a voz de alguém ao corredor.

- Rosalie, estamos obedecendo a ordens. Precisamos disso, para não morremos. – Ouvi a voz de um homem, que obviamente estava conversando com Rosalie. A sua voz era perfeita. Soava para mim como canção de tão bela que era.

- E você acha que importa Edward? Não importa. Minha vida já virou gelo. E também os... – Rosalie disse, quando eles perceberam que eu estava olhando, dispistadamente. Ninguém perceberia isso. Mas eles perceberam. E Rosalie disse:

- Garota, o que você está fazendo? – Eu me imaginei caída no chão me fingindo de morta. Eu não soube o que fazer, eu não soube o que dizer, que tal: "ah nada, me desculpe estava só aqui bisbilhotando a conversa de dois irmãos literalmente estranhos já que não tenho nada o que fazer". Não, eu estava na casa dela, e já é 99% sem educação bisbilhotar pessoas. Então, eu nada fiz. Olhei para baixo, entrei no quarto, com o rosto todo vermelho, e deitei na cama bufando.

Então, o que eu estou fazendo aqui ainda? Era muito cara de pau mesmo eu estar aqui, ainda mais o que Rosalie me disse. Isso foi mais do que partir um coração, eu nunca vou ter coragem de olhar de novo para seu rosto.

E por que ninguém estava me procurando? Eu quero ir embora. Se eu pelo o menos soubesse o caminho poderia enfim, vestir a minha roupa fedida e finalmente ir para minha casa. Deixar-me feliz, e tirar esse peso nas costas que estava sentindo agora.

Não consegui ainda dormir, e fiquei cantando baixinho, mais baixo do que um sussurro uma música qualquer. Até quando Edward, ele mesmo, entrou em meu quarto, sem ao menos bater na porta.

Ele me olhou, e eu me envergonhei, estava descabelada, e toda desajeitada na cama. Isabella Swan, porque você não ouviu sua mãe para não ficar mechendo tanto assim na cama? É isso que dá não ouvir os conselhos de mãe.

- Bom... Desculpe entrar sem bater, mas eu queria que você soubesse que estou muito feliz em ter você aqui, - eu o olhei assustado – Quer dizer, é legal hospedar alguém.

Ele estava mais confuso de quando lemos algum texto em japonês.

- Ah... – Eu tentei sorrir um pouco. – Isso é bom!

Ele acentiu, e se virou um pouco para o lado.

- Então, boa noite. – Ele disse, e eu sorri.

E finalmente consegui dormir.

Só que nos meus sonhos Edward estava presente. E ele sorria, e me abraçava com todas as forças. E eu, de uma forma ou de outra desejava não ter acordado.

Mas quando me levantei, reparei que Jasper estava ao meu lado. Eu me assustei, ele estava completamente diferente. Seus olhos mais pretos do que ontem, seus dentes afiadíssimos. Ele sorria, mas depois ficou sério.

Ele nada disse, chegou perto de mim, cheirou meus longos cabelos castanhos e lisos, virou minha cabeça e mordeu? Num milésimo de segundo, eu não raciocinei mais, tudo girava em perfeita sincronia.

**Fim do Capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Três

**Narrativa Bella**

A minha cabeça que agora era difícil raciocinar latejava, queimava, como se alguém colocasse fogo em mim. Minha vida passou lentamente sobre minha cabeça.

Eu e Jacob nas minhas férias em Forks brincando de jogar água um no outro, os nossos jogos que nós mesmos inventávamos.

Renee, tão especial pra min. Contando histórias antes de dormir. Charlie, me cobrindo com o cobertor dando um beijo na minha testa.

Mike, Ângela, Ben, Jess e Tyler, eu os adorava com todas as minhas forças. O dia em que fizemos um piquenique e deu absolutamente tudo errado. Divertimos-nos tanto!

Phoenix, o cheiro tão bom do verão. O Sol batendo em meu rosto me fazendo sorrir.

E tudo isso foi despejado de minha memória por dor, pela a lembrança de Jasper mordendo o meu pescoço, e eu caindo em câmera lenta no chão do quarto da Família Cullen. E falando na família, enquanto sentia alguém segurando minhas pernas, eu senti, eu vi os Cullens reunidos ao meu lado me olhando. Só faltava dois; Jasper e Edward.

Não era só minha cabeça, de repente o rosto, os braços, meus dedos, minhas pernas, meus pés. Era algo inexplicável, totalmente! Tudo queimava. E não dava tempo, para gritar por ajuda. Mas eles sabiam, eles só nada faziam.

Eu não fazia à mínima do que estava acontecendo comigo, não mesmo! E eu não entendia por que. No momento, o que eu realmente entendia era que estava doendo. E que meu corpo estava queimando, e pena que não tinha nenhum bombeiro disponível para apagar esse fogo e finalmente ser libertada.

**Narrativa Edward**

- Jasper, não fique assim. Você fez o certo, era necessário. – Eu dizia tentando acalma-lo. Ele estava em um estado deprimente.

Seus pensamentos agora, eram tão difíceis de decifrar, ele pensava em algo suicida. Seus pensamentos mudavam a cada instante, me deixando completamente confuso.

- Edward, nada mais volta. Eu nunca vou me perdoar pelo que fiz. – Jasper depois de algum tempo meditando ele falou. Levantou-se do pequeno banco do jardim, e em um instante saiu pela floresta.

Eu iria segui-lo, mas preferi que não. Talvez ele precisasse mesmo meditar.

Nada saiu como planejado, ele não agüentou o cheiro de Bella. Tão doce, um sangue tão diferente dos outros, algo único.

Bella era diferente, não só pelo o seu maravilhoso cheiro, mas por também eu não poder ler os seus pensamentos. Jasper conseguia controlar suas emoções, como quando ela chegou, e estava nervosa, ele a tranqüilizou. Alice conseguia ver o seu futuro, como quando ela andava na floresta, a sua procura e conseguiu prever quando que ela chegaria. Eu mesmo, não conseguia fazer nada. Só sabia de uma coisa, quando ela estava nervosa, eu sabia, quando ela estava envergonhada eu sabia, quando ela estava ansiosa, eu sabia, quando ela estava preocupada eu sabia, e sabia por que não é tão difícil assim ler os seus olhos.

Estou aprendendo a me controlar perto dela. Um exemplo foi ontem quando fui ao seu quarto. Ela estava linda com o pijama de ceda que Alice lhe havia emprestado. Seu cheiro ainda me dominava, mas eu sabia que EU não podia fazer aquilo com ela, eu não conseguiria me controlar, e agora, me pergunto como Jasper, recém - chegado aos nossos costumes, conseguiu se controlar. Mas agora isso não fazeria tanta diferença, seu cheiro em minha memória ainda será bom, mas eu não sentiria desejo de seu sangue mais.

Talvez Jasper pudesse ter parado pela dor de estar tirando algo precioso de alguém: a vida.

Estamos livres de pelo o menos uma coisa, a primeira parte já fora cumprida. Agora a segunda, será a mais difícil de controlar, a mais difícil. A de explicar o que está acontecendo com ela, de como será sua, se é que posso chamar de vida, de agora pra frente.

Eu não agüentaria ver a dor de uma humana sendo transformada em um ser tão gélido e imortal mais uma vez. Já vira tantos, Rosalie, Emmet, e mais alguns que fomos comandados a fazer, como Sarah, Ivanneh, Emma, Juliet, Maxine, que hoje moram na Itália, junto com os piores da espécie de VAMPIRO, os Volturi. Hoje, já ver tantas vidas perdidas me causa sofrimento.

Mas dessa vez, com Bella se transformando, eu não ouvia gritos ou desesperos.

"Edward há algo muito estranho, eu não consigo ver o futuro de Bella."

Ouvi Alice falando comigo em seus pensamentos. "Alice, por que ela não está em desespero?". – Perguntei, por meio de pensamento.

"Bella é diferente, essa garota tem algo errado. Não vou conseguir conviver com isso".

Alice me respondeu, prevendo a minha resposta.

Ela pulou a janela e veio em minha direção, sentar ao meu lado.

"Eu não sei o que ela tem, seu futuro é difícil de decifrar. Eu vejo uma luta, e perdas. Nada mais"

- Perdas Alice? Luta? Ok, seu talento está um pouco desgastado, vai dormir um pouco ta? – Disse para descontrair.

Ela me olhou e me mostrou língua.

- Se eu pudesse... Mas isso é sério Edward! E se ela morrer? – Ela finalmente conversou comigo usando a boca.

- Mas Jasper... – Eu já ia dizendo, mas ela preveu minha resposta.

- Sim, eu sei Jasper não sugou seu sangue. Mas pode haver outra chance. Ela não grita, ela não faz nada.

- Mas ainda podemos ouvir e sentir os batimentos acelerados de seu coração. – Disse. Alice estava sendo ridícula. Isabella está viva. Vai ficar viva-morta. Vai virar uma vampira.

- Tem razão! – Ela disse e saiu para a floresta, que li em seus pensamentos, a procura de Jasper.

No momento o que mais me preocupava, eram os lobos, o tratado era de não entrar, caçar, ou matar em suas terras. E o mais importante, segundo Sam Uley, nunca TRANSFORMAR um humano na cidade de Forks, por isso, fomos sempre cautelosos, esta é a primeira vez, e estamos 99% corretos que eles nunca descobrirão.

Nas outras vezes, foram em nossas outras casas, como no Alasca, e em Pensilvânia, há muito tempo atrás. Nossa última moradia foi no Alasca. Depois viemos para Forks, e tivemos que fazer isso com a pobre Bella.

E neste momento, a transformação não estava nem na metade.

x-x x-x

Entao, esse e o capitulo 3, espero realmente que gostem. Tivemos uma situacao parecida como a de Lua Nova neste capitulo. Jasper mordeu Bella, ( o que nao fez em Lua Nova) mas ele ficou triste e mal por ter feito isso. Agora, mostrei a reacao que queria que ele tivesse e que ele teve.

Espero que gostem sinceramente, e sei tambem que precisarei de uma beta URGENTE, quem souber me avise, eu consegui uma, mas parece que ela nao entra muito. Para explicar a minha urgencia, como podem perceber, o meu teclado nao tem assento. E depois de uns capitulos, fica COMPLETAMENTE sem assento, entao por isso eu preciso de uma beta o mais rapido possivel.

Obrigada por comentarem e gostarem da fic.

Agora, as reviews:

Ana Krol: Nao ta completa, nao. Eu mudar isso o mais rapido que eu conseguir haha... Awn, muito obrigada lindinha.

Laene: Entao, foi um vacilo meu... Mas eu vou mudar logo. Obrigada por gostar *-*


End file.
